War(The Ultimate Anime Crossover!)
by GengArbok
Summary: Hello again, people of the fanfic world! This is my Ultima Anime Crossover. It is just starting, and the censors may get higher due to some scenes that will involve... sexual content ^_^() but this story is for anyone to read, just be mature about reading


War  
By GengArbok  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon, Tenchi, Gundam Wing, and Sailor Moon aren't mine… They are owned by companies who make and advertise and make merchandise and such, etceteras, for these great animes. I am not getting any benefit out of this with the exception of pride from good reviews that only have a slim chance at showing, Random Lawyer, who may be sitting here reading this fanfic. I AM NOT MAKING MONEY, respective companies owning the Animes I listed here. Thank you. (Don't sue or you probably most likely only get a pack of cards and a rubber band, and maybe my Computer printer…. ^_^;; )  
  
  
  
Andy (A.k.a. GengArbok) walked in to his computer room, and sat at the seat. He grinned, as the idea sprung forth from his head. He sat down, and booted up his PC. After getting into his chair, he booted up the writing program. Then he wrote the disclaimer, sighing. Then he wrote a little intro to him booting up writing and then the disclaimer and then writing his little story about him booting up his PC and writing the disclaimer and… well you get it. ^_^ Enjoy!   
  
  
::Note:: I warn you, that random sayings that occurred in my head at the time I wrote this, have somehow mysteriously appeared in my writings… You have been warned!  
  
**Beginning story feed**  
  
  
It was a glorious spring day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everything was as it should be. It was after those dreaded space wars. One year after, to be exact. This hidden war was now made known to Japan after so long. The Galaxy Police and people of Jurai commonly visited the air space over Japan, and yet it was also a great tourist trap for wandering ships that passed by. But the air space everywhere else, was at war. The humans in space, and the colonies that orbited a single place of the air space above Earth, but Japan had none of these in their air space, so they were unaware of the war the rest of the world was watching, and they just now learned of OZ's defeat. It was only in Japan, that the specie known as Pokemon existed, and even there it was only in the northern part. The Masaki shrine was near the southern tip of the southern island of Japan.   
It just so happens, that one day, Ash, Brock, Tracy (note: I will avoid Brock or Tracy fans from skewering me), and Misty were traveling down the road to Tokyo for a vacation, but (as usual =]) they got lost. The five gundam pilots, were traveling towards the Masaki shrine for their vacation. To finish it off, the Sailor Senshi(and yes I will be using American names, sorry for those who prefer Japanese .) was on their way to a vacant farm next to (coincidentally =] ) the Masaki shrine to relax out in the country. The gundam pilots arrive at the Masaki household at dawn.   
They rung the doorbell several times before knocking on the door. Sasami rose slowly out of bed, her hair was in those groovy hair buns she has ^_^. She got up, let loose her hair, and heard the doorbell. Her eyes widened, and she realized the guests for the shrine were at the door. She ran at that amazing anime speed to get dressed and started cooking breakfast. She awoke Tenchi and Aeka at breakneck speed throwing each one in the shower. Tenchi and Aeka barely had time to blush before Sasami scrubbed them down and covered them with soap explaining very quickly why she was so rushed. "The-guests-are-here-quick-quick-we-have-to-look-nice!!! And  
I hear," said Sasami said more slowly this time, "that they are the pilots who ended the space war! We don't want to be embarrassed in front of them! Hurry!" Aeka and Tenchi were in towels and shoved back into their rooms to get dressed, wondering why Sasami was out of character this morning. Why should she care so much about a war that didn't involve them at all?   
Ryoko awoke on the couch, after falling asleep with Kiyone(is that spelled right?) and Mihoshi after watching a long movie, but Miho and Kiyo were still out.  
She immediately teleported to Tenchi's room and watched him pick out and start to pull on his shirt. "Hi, Tenchi!" smiled Ryoko, hugging him while he was half way through putting it on (I mean the shirt you smirking psycho!).  
"AAAAHHH!" screamed Tenchi. Ryoko looked confused. "What's wrong, Tenchi?" "Maybe you are in my room while I am getting dressed!" said Tenchi angrily, but then he sighed. "But I need to be with you Tenchi," Ryoko pleaded. It was then, with a gentle knock, a "Tenchi, may I come in?" and an opening door, in walked (the queen of the black lagoon herself ^_^) Aeka. She looked at the more-than-slightly-annoyed Ryoko, and the shirt-half-on-and-half-off Tenchi. She blinked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN TENCHI'S ROOM, YOU MONSTER?!" Aeka screeched at Ryoko, who in reply stated, "So, Aeka. You have interrupted another special moment between Tenchi and me. Well, fine. You can talk to him, but when you are done, we have a score to settle." With a quirk of a brow, Ryoko teleported away. Tenchi sighed, having been trapped by two women, and one that is going away to wait for the other one in a fight to the death is not at all, very relaxing.  
All during this, Heero Yui, (Chang) Wufei, Quatre Rabera Winner, Trowa Barton, and Duo Maxwell were standing outside hearing some strange noises, yells, and Quatre swore he saw a girl fly down around the house a few minutes earlier. Wufei and Heero just stood there, the trained warriors they were. Duo sighed, "Man, and we are vacationing at this place, why?" "Look, Duo. We have come here because we needed some time off, and that this is the place that we can get it. A place far off in the country side," stated Quatre. "And Duo, I spoke with the owner of the house. There are quite a few females in there. And you would love that, wouldn't you Duo?" Trowa said. Duo's eyes lit up. "Well, the ladies will have their man!" He grinned, and then looked at the closed door and sighed. Quatre knocked on it again. This time, a little blue-haired girl answered the door. She looked at the Gundam Pilots. Her eyes widened and she said in a sweet voice, "Oh, hello! You must be our guests for the time being! Please, please, come in!"  
Duo muttered to Trowa, "So there are girls, huh?" Trowa rolled his eyes and smiled as he entered the cozy Masaki residence. Right then, however, there was a quaking feeling. The little girl sighed, and held up some pictures from falling off the wall. Duo rolled his eyes back. "Peace and quiet…." "That's just Washu," said the girl, who then proceeded to give them a tour.  
Speaking of which, Washu was in her lab, cursing like a very intoxicated sailor, for her experiment of Hypnonucleic Moleclation Theorem had just backfired on her. "Damn," she muttered very upset. "I was so close to proving my theory. Now if I can just reconfigulate the mass-quantum hyperoctives…." And with that she went back to her work trying to prove some theory, which the author didn't even understand…  
Going on at the same time, Ash, Misty, Tracy, and Brock were reaching an incredible flight of stairs in the middle of the woods. "Who would build a flight of stairs in the middle of the woods anyway?" pondered Tracy. "I wonder what these stairs could be for too," wondered Ash. "We wouldn't be wondering that if you hadn't got us lost!" shouted Misty. "We are not lost! Brock, check the map, tell us where we are." "Ok, we are currently… in…. the middle of nowhere?" Sweatdrops all around. Misty sighed. "Ash, you klutz, you don't have any sense of direction!" "Oh, yeah, Ms. Scrawny!" "Scrawny!? WHY I OUGHT TO!" Misty hipped out her trusty dusty mallet and proceeded to knock Ash silly. Pikachu, who was in Ash's backpack at the time asleep, was jostled around and flung out of the backpack to be caught by Brock. Then Tracy, Brock, and Pikachu abruptly sweatdropped. "Guys, calm down!" Tracy said. "Pi chu kachu! PIIIIIKAAAAACHU!" and Pikachu sent a bolt of thunder straight through the bodies of Ash and Misty, frying them and ending the argument quickly.   
I should mention that during the argument, Togepi (who had been in Misty's knapsack as well) was flung away into the forest only to be picked up by Ryo-Ohki, who was searching for the noise she had heard. "Meow mow!" said Ryo-Ohki. "Togy togy! Togy breeee!" "Meow mow meow mow!!!" "Togy breeee!" And after a conversation unknown to anyone but Ryo-Ohki and Togepi, Ryo-Ohki started rolling Togepi towards the Masaki residence, Togepi laughing happily all the way.   
And of course, with her little egg-baby gone, Misty freaked, and that is an understatement. "Togepi! Where are you?" called out Misty, near to tears. "Tracy how about sending out your pokemon?" said Ash helpfully. "Ok, Ash! Marril! Venonat! Scyther! Come on out!" called Tracy. Out popped his trio pokemon tracking team. "Marril, you and Venonat use your hearing and radar to find Togepi! Scyther, you fly above and tell us if you see Togepi!" Orders were carried out smoothly and in about 15 seconds, Marril was walking off in some direction, Venonat close behind. Scyther's call was heard from below and it swooped down to Tracy, waved his blades around, and flew off in the same direction Marril and Venonat were going in. "Come out, Pidgeot!" Ash and Pikachu jumped onto their personal F-15, and Brock and Misty hopped onto Onix and Starmie. Scyther had Marril and Venonat in his arms, flying at top speed towards the site where Togepi seemed to be.  
The next site that we shall focus on is the Sailor Senshi all cozied into their farm. Lita was busy cooking up a storm in the kitchen, almost literally.  
Michelle was playing her violin, while Amara, Kristie, and Rini were listening intently and quietly. Darien and Serena were listening too, but they were outside on the porch, gazing out at their new dwelling. Amy was in one of the top rooms, studying (for reasons I can't discern ^_^) while Raye and Mina were talking her out of it. It was pretty monotonous for a little while, but then, out on the porch, Serena and Darien spotted something strange. "Hey what's that?" shouted Serena. "I don't know, but that's quite a stampede!" shouted Darien back. They were watching a huge rock snake being ridden by an older boy, a starfish with a girl on it, a boy on a bird, and a bug carrying two smaller creatures in its blade-like arms. They were all headed to the adjacent farm. "What in the world?" muttered Raye, who had looked out the window.  
Tracy, covered in dust, was standing still at the foot of the stairs; the search party for the slippery little egg had left him. Tracy sweatdropped and sighed in that anime way. He looked at the stairs. "Well, I guess I will just have to climb up these things… Maybe they went in the direction these stairs lead!" And so Tracy started clambering up the stairs.  
Behind the moon high up in space, a small pod was hovering just outside the orbit of the moon and earth. Inside this small, insect pod, a pair of yellow eyes gleamed in the midst of the darkness. In a snakey, slimy and thick voice it whispered to no one, "The time is soon. I shall have a world that will be ruled by me, and through it I shall take more worlds, until the whole universe will belong but unto me! The greatest of the Time-Spiders will rise to power! This planet will be under the glorious reign of…. Narqev!"   
And the creature laughed as the collection of creatures, worlds only champions, slowly gathered. "They know it not, but they are the only hope for their race!" it cackled gleefully, then continued, "I can feel the energy that radiates from this gathering. I know this is the planet where I shall rule, I shall be in power! I will enslave them, first making a deal to the most evil amongst them for power! For temporary allies, I shall need, these will be the ones. But when the time is right, I shall enslave them as well! Then the entire planet won't resist my power, making me the god of this world!" it laughed madly, its voice quite far from a whisper by now. "First, to find the most evil, and take them to be my… allies for the time being." And he looked and searched, finally seeing with his incredible vision, a pair of humans walking out of a jailhouse. He focused his eyes closer, studying them, measuring the blackness of their souls.  
Cassidy and Butch walked out of the jail, sighing as they stretched their legs. "Thanks boss!" said Butch, cracking his back. "It was sure cramped in there!" "I got you out because your attempts were bungled both times by the amazingly imbecilic threesome Jessi, James, and Meowth." "Yes, it is like them to go and be traitors," said Cassidy, laughing. "Oh, and boss," said Butch, pulling a gun out, "We are too." Giovanni's eyes widened in fear and hatred. Butch laughed, "Don't worry, we won't kill you. We will just incapacitate you for life!" Butch fired. Giovanni screamed, then lost conscious. Butch and Cassidy laughed, then dragged him to the private limousine he had waiting. The driver was near to faint, but Butch kept him awake with a gun held to his head. They drove to the secret HQ of Team Rocket, control in their minds.  
Above in space, Narqev smiled. "These are the two who shall be the key to my plan. Now only one thing remains. I will eliminate the champions of this planet, and take it for my own!!!" he laughed insanely, knowing that his victory was finally at hand. The earth was his for the taking, and he was ready to kill…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
  
**So, how was it for the first chapter? I hope for some good reviews, but I will read bad ones too! So drop me a review! Tell me what you think! ^_^  
~~GengArbok  



End file.
